Cold Christmas
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: The old time tale of Scrooge, Gravi style.
1. Chapter 1: Saying Farewell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold Christmas 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The old time tale of scrooge, Gravi style.

Rated: PG  (may go up, not sure)

Posted: December 7, 2003

Author: TheSilentSenshi / Kirameki / Stephie P. [thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com] (yes they are all one person… me!  heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels, and this work of pure fiction. ^.^

Notes:  Wow, it's Christmas already, and to welcome the coming season, I thought I'd try my hand at this little fic.  I'm not sure if this will work out or not, but I will try.  I'll need your help though!  More on this at the bottom.  Enjoy this first chapter.  If it gets good reviews I'll continue it.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1:  Saying Farewell

Snow fell down in gentle swirls.  A young man gazed forlornly out of the frosted window, a single tear falling down his pale cheek.  He glanced back at the closed door that separated him from his lover.  Tears continued to fall as he sadly remembered the events of that afternoon.

[flashback]

Pleading violet eyes peered over the open laptop, where his lover was busily typing away.

"Na, Yuki.  Please."  Shuichi begged.

Thin fingers paused over the keyboard and golden eyes looked up, irritation obvious in their depths.  

Shuichi unconsciously shuddered at his lovers cold look.  It had been a year and not much had changed, despite all of his efforts.  His lover remained distant, only opening up when they were making love, if you could call it that.  Most of the time it felt like the only loving was being done by himself.  To Yuki it was probably nothing more than sex.  He had been told enough times how bad he was at it.  

Refusing to back down, Shuichi stared back determinedly at his lover's amber orbs.  After a moment of silence, realizing Yuki wasn't going to reply, he continued.   "C'mon, Yuki.  This is _really_ important to me.  It's our first Christmas together and I want it to be special.  Bad Luck has a concert the 25th, Christmas night, and I really want you to be there for me.  Please."

Yuki continued to stare unwavering before answering.  "And why, pray tell, should I brave the snow and cold, only to be surrounded by a bunch of screaming idiots cheering for your equally pathetic excuse of a band."  His words sliced through his younger lover like a knife, his voice as cold as the ice and snow forming outside.

Shuichi flinched at the cruel words.  Lowering his voice in one last futile attempt at convincing his lover to attend his concert, he whispered, "Please, Yuki.  This is really important to me.  I want to spend my Christmas with you.  _Please!_" 

Amber eyes didn't leave Shuichi's face.  They held no emotion.  "No is no.  I don't have time for you and your stupid play singing.  I have a book to write.  Now, leave me be, I need to finish this chapter."  Yuki's voice was as cold and emotionless as his eyes, now.  How those eyes of such a warm color could be so cold, Shuichi didn't know.

"Okay Yuki." Shuichi said sadly, his voice barely above a whisper.  "If that's what you really want, then I'll leave you alone."  Tears slid down his cheeks silently as he slipped out of his lovers office.  He took one last look back at the blonde head bowed in concentration over the laptop.  Shaking his head, he closed the door and slowly made his way to the bedroom they had shared for the past year.  Still sobbing he slowly took his clothes from the closet and dresser, folding them neatly into the large suitcase he usually reserved for tours.

[end of flashback]

Separating his gaze from the cold winter night, Shuichi glanced at his suitcase, then at the closed office door where he could hear the rapid clicking of the keys indicating his lover typing away at his laptop.    He allowed a ghost of a smile to pass his lips.  His aloof lover was so predictable.

Sighing he stood up and grabbing his stuffed suitcase made his way grudgingly to the door of the apartment he shared with Yuki.  Leaving his suitcase by the door he turns around pulling a thin piece of paper from his pocket.  It was the ticket to Bad Luck's Christmas concert.  Placing it neatly on the coffee table he turned and strode back to the door grabbing his suit case.  He paused and glanced one final time back at the apartment he had called home for a year now.

"Farewell, Yuki," he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.  And with that he shut the door and walked away, not looking back.

~End Chapter 1~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so what do you guys think?  Short chapter, I know, but bear with me.  Is it worth continuing?  I need help though.  Which Gravi characters should be the spirits of Christmas past, present and future?  Take a vote in the reviews.  I'm also not really sure how it will work out.  I mean it will be a pretty warped rendition of Scrooge, but that's okay.  It will make things interesting, ne.  Although chapter one is in Shuichi's point of view, it will mostly be Yuki's.  And I hate writing a mean Yuki, but I have to for the fic.  Don't worry, he'll come around in the end!  I absolutely love the Yuki/Shu pairing.  They are so kawaii together, ne. I'm not sure where this is going or what's going to happen next.  Ideas are appreciated.  

So basically it will be about Yuki needing to find out how to feel and how much Shuichi means to him, yada yada yada.  So review or e-mail and send me your ideas.  Oh and do you think this is a good title?  I'm not so sure.  Well, whatever.  I look forward to your reviews.  ^.^ 

Meanwhile you can check out my other Gravi fic if you have extra time on your hands and haven't already.  "Jealousy or Something More", a view of the series according to Aizawa Taki.  ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold Christmas 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The old time tale of scrooge, Gravi style.

Rated: PG  (may go up, not sure)

Posted: December 9, 2003

Author: TheSilentSenshi / Kirameki / Stephie P. [thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com] (yes they are all one person… me!  heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels, and this work of pure fiction. ^.^

Notes:  Yay!  Another chapter!  That was way faster than expected, ne?  It's longer than chapter 1 as well.  I guess chapter 1 was more of a prologue than a chapter?  Well, anyways, Tatsuha makes an appearance and does what he knows best… okay the SECOND thing he knows best ^.~  Annoying the hell outta Yuki!  His purpose in life… for this fic at least.  He was such fun to write.  I hope I got his character okay.  And now, on with the story…  And keep in mind Yuki hasn't realized Shuichi's LEFT left yet.  He doesn't until midway through chapter 3.  I'm soo cruel.  Heh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:  Family Matters

Yuki Eiri sighed deeply before shutting off his laptop and leaning back in his plush desk chair.  Glancing at his watch he notes the time.  8:30 p.m.  It had been roughly 5 hours since he'd had the argument--if you can really call it that--with Shuichi.

Sighing heavily he pushes back on the chair and slowly stands up.  _Where is that idiot anyway?  He should at least try to make himself useful…although the house is probably safer if he doesn't.  Damn.  I need a cigarette.  _Searching his pockets he provides a thin box and silver lighter, he then quickly lights one.  Looking in the box he thinks, _hmmm… almost out.  I'll get the idiot to buy me more later.  Wonder where he went any way._

The phone suddenly begins to ring.  Yuki glares at the annoying piece of plastic that's ring echoes loudly through the otherwise silent apartment.  After the 7th ring or so, realizing the person wasn't going to go away he reluctantly picks up the receiver.

"…"

"Mika, I told you before.  I refuse to leave this apartment until the blasted holiday is over.  And if I _DID_ leave, I sure as hell wouldn't be headed anywhere near Kyoto!"

"…"

"I don't care what father says."

"…"

"N. O.  NO!"  Yuki angrily slams the phone back on its hook.  _Damn meddlesome woman.  Why can't she just leave me be?_

Shaking his head dejectedly he makes his way to the living room.  Settling himself gently into the soft comfy cushions, he sighs contentedly.  Now for some much needed rest and relaxation.  

Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock.

Grumbling in frustration, Yuki seriously considered ignoring the incessant knocking at the door.  And he would have, too.  If it hadn't been so damn annoying.  Sighing in defeat he stands up, and walks toward the door.  _Whoever it is that's out there is seriously itching for a punch in the face._  Slamming the door open wide he growled.

"What the hell do you want… Tatsuha."

Tatsuha looked up at his brother innocently.  "Aniki!  Great to see you!  How has your holiday been?"  Tatsuha squeezes past his brother and through the door, without waiting for invitation, which he was sure wouldn't have been given anyhow.

Yuki eyed his younger sibling warily.  Mika was one thing… Tatsuha, on the other hand, was a completely different story.  "And I repeat… Why the hell are you here Tatsuha?"

"Awww!  What?!  I can't just visit my Aniki without an alterior motive?"

"No." Yuki replied bluntly.

Tatsuha looked thoughtful for a second.  "Hm… maybe your right."

Yuki grunted.  How the hell did he end up with a brother like this?  "So did Mika and the Old Man send you?"

"Yes, actually, but that's not the only reason I'm here."

"Figures." Yuki mumbles.  A bit louder he continues.  "As I told our sister less than 10 minutes ago, and as I will tell you now, I have no intention of leaving this apartment while the happy idiots are gleefully celebrating such a stupid and pointless holiday.  Now, if you would please leave, I've been working all day and would like to get some rest while still possible."

Totally ignoring his brother's dangerous tone, Tatsuha brushes the comment aside.  "Y'know, Aniki.  It's not really my business so I won't preach to you, but in my opinion you really should come.  Dad really wants to see you.  He even agreed to let you bring Shuichi with you.  Can you believe it?  If you hurry to the window, there may be a few pigs left flying around out there."

"Hmph.  Just what I need."

"C'mon, Aniki, even you have to agree it'd be something to see.  And besides, it would be totally boring without you guys.  Shuichi's always up for a good time."  Tatsuha grins wickedly, "As I'm sure you already know."

Yuki's hands clench at his sides.  If only he could kill his brother right then and there.  _Nah, too messy.  It wouldn't be worth it._

"You said there was another reason for disturbing my much needed time?"  Yuki grounds out, changing the subject.

Tatsuha blinks, suddenly remembering.  "Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I?" 

Yuki groaned.  _It's a curse, having a family like mine._

"Right, I wanted to try and bum a ticket off of Shuichi to his Christmas concert.  Ryuichi's gonna be there, so of course I gotta go."

"Hnn."  _That sounded familiar… oh yeah, Shuichi had wanted me to go._ Turning his attention back to his brother, he asks, "And why the hell don't you just go and buy your own?"

Tatsuha rolls his eyes at his brother's cluelessness.  "There are several reasons.  Mainly it's already sold out.  Seriously Aniki.  You underestimate Shu's skills.  He's awesome on stage.  Even I can appreciate that.  Too bad the only one that really matters to him is totally oblivious to that fact."  He shot Yuki a scathing look.  Getting no response, Tatsuha continues his explanation, "Secondly, My profession is that of a monk, not exactly a big money maker.  I doubt I could afford a ticket to a normal concert of this magnitude, let alone a sold out one.  And, last but not least, I've got the connections, so I might as well use them."

Yuki just stared disbelieving at the audacity of his younger sibling.  He'll give Tatsuha one thing, he never ceases to surprise him. 

Meanwhile, Tatsuha was already wandering around the apartment.  _Time to put an end to this little visit and kick the brat out,_ Yuki decided.  But before he could speak, Tatsuha beat him to it.

"Ne, Aniki.  Where _is_ Shuichi, anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Yuki growled, "I'm not his babysitter."

Tatsuha stared at him disappointedly.  "Honestly, Aniki, how does Shu stand you?  It's bad enough to visit, but to actually live with you… it must be twice as bad.  I seriously pity him.  Oh, and I believe that this is yours."  He held out the concert ticket, "It was left on your coffee table.  Though I'd love nothing more than to swipe it for myself, I don't think Shuichi'd be too happy.  I'll have to get mine somewhere else.  Y'know, you should really be more careful with valuable things, Aniki."

"Why do I get the feeling that suddenly we're not just talking about the ticket here?" Yuki asks, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, duh.  That's because we aren't.  You are so slow sometimes, Aniki."

Yuki gritted his teeth, clenching his fists even tighter.  His brother was seriously starting to piss him off.  And the toothy grin his brother was flashing him told him that he damn well knew it, too.  "Out!  Get out right _NOW_!"

Tatsuha's eyes glittered with evil mirth.  "Sure thing, Aniki, but I have one piece of advice before I go.  Even someone as strong and forgiving as Shuichi is has their limits.  You'd best figure out what he means to you before you reach his.  But, then again, you never really understand how much something means to you until it's gone."

Yuki's fury was growing with each passing second.  Soon he wouldn't be able to vouch for his brother's safety.  "That sounds more like a warning than advice." Yuki grounds out.

"Hmmm…does it?  Well then, Aniki, maybe it is."  With a look that spoke volumes, Tatsuha took his leave.

Yuki was left in his empty apartment with only his thoughts to keep him company.

~End Chapter 2~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what'd you guys think of chapter two?  Lots of people were encouraging me, so I hope I live up to their expectations.  Now, some notes on the story.  So far I've decided on definitely using Ryuichi as the spirit of Christmas present.  I've already got a few cute ideas for him.  I'm thinking of using Tohma as Marley and Kitazawa as the ghost of the future.  That leaves the past… I would use tohma, but he can't be both spirits so, well, I'll figure it out when I get there.  Now, since I don't want to kill characters off this is how the spirit thing works—the spirits will take the form of people he knows in order to better impact him.  Good idea?   Thanks for all the great ideas, guys.  I wish I could use all of them!  Now all I need is Tiny Tim… and assuming Shuichi is Crochet (that's his name right?) then it can't be his son.  Maybe Shuichi will be both?  Tiny Tim being Shu's broken heart that Yuki has to heal in the end, or something?  Well, we've got awhile until then.  Chapter 3 is in the works.  It's when Yuki finally realizes Shuichi is gone… and that's about it.  Not a very eventful chapter so far, I'm afraid.  Keep sending ideas, I thrive on them ^.^  

Ne, ne, Isn't Yuki just the perfect character to use as Scrooge? ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  There was a really good response that makes me actually want to finish this story. 

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

Reviewers from Gurabiteshiyon.net:

**dysfunctional-sama**:  Don't worry, you should be able to enjoy this fic without having watched any of Scrooge

**Otakugirl**:  Thanks!  I love writing Shuichi with a back bone, way too often he's portrayed as a simpering wimp, and most of the anime he is one.  In the manga, however, he's not so bad.  I mean he's extremely easily manipulated by Yuki (good thing he only ACTS like a cold hearted bastard, ne.  Otherwise our Shu would be in trouble) However when it comes to things, non-Yuki related he's pretty cool… if a bit odd….

Reviewers from Fanfiction.net:

**HikariChang**:  Yes angst is fun, ne.  ^_~  I love making characters suffer (though I prefer happy endings.)  Kinda contradictory, huh?

**bakayaro onna**: Thank you for the really helpful review!  I had been thinking about using Ryuichi, but Hiro is another great character to consider.  I hadn't even thought of him.  Kitazawa and Tohma may be a bit tough.  As to the first chapter being a bit… lacking it's for several reasons really.    I've been really busy lately so maybe didn't give it the attention I should have.  I wanted to get it posted to know if I should continue.  Maybe later I'll "meat" it out a bit and call that the teaser.  I also hate writing Yuki being mean to my little pink fluffball, so that also kinda hindered me, I guess.  And I was unsure of where I was headed.  Once I get into it, it should get better.  In my other fic the first chapter was a lot less 'meaty' than the ones following it (at least in my opinion).  Thanks for the thoughts.  They were really encouraging.  By the way, I simply adore your fics!  They are great!

**panatlantic:  **using Hiro was a great idea and I was really considering it

, but since I want the ghost of present to look in on Shu's Christmas eve, he will probably be with Hiro, and that'd be kinda odd, ne.  And I delivered Tatsuha for you.  Your review made me think up ways to fit him in, and this seemed perfect. Thanks ^.^

**mirai aria**:  Sakano? O_O  That's great idea but I think I'd go nuts trying to write him in.  He can be seriously disturbing.  But then again, I seem to have a knack for writing disturbing characters…  I seriously considered Tohma as ghost of future too.  I also considered him as ghost of past since he's the one to know the most about his past.  But I needed someone to be Marley, and the only person Eiri actually talks to that fits the roll would be Tohma.  Sheesh, he's so antisocial.  And I thought of using Suguru as a tiny tim or something too.  Actually I've thought about a lot of things, half of which probably won't get used.

**Ally**:  Don't worry, he will.  ^_~  I wouldn't want to break up the best pairing in the Gravi cast (I mean in the actual story pairing, not in our minds, heh heh)

**Yasha Misaki**:  I had assumed right from the get go that it would take place in a modern timeline.  I mean, I'm already stealing the Scrooge plot, I have to make it as original as possible, ne?  Thanks for the encouragement.  It makes me happy ^.^

**Fallen Iceangel**:  Oh YAY!   My first story placed in a favorites (that I know of)!  * glomps *  Thanks so much!  That's the best encouragement ever!

**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box**:  Thanks!  I'm glad you liked both.  I write it as I think, so I'm not sure which story will have a new chapter next.  

**matsu shindou**:  Using the three nittle graspers, that's a good Idea.  But since I"ve already decided on Tohma as Marley,  but at least we get 2 out of the three Graspers, ne?

**Everyone Else**:  Thanks so much for the support!  I love you guys.  Without you this chapter would've taken months to get up ^.^  Hope you enjoyed it!  *glomp*


	3. Chapter 3: Taking for Granted

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold Christmas 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The old time tale of scrooge, Gravi style.

Rated: PG  (may go up, not sure)

Posted: December 11, 2003

Author: TheSilentSenshi / Kirameki / Stephie P. [thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com] (yes they are all one person… me!  heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels, and this work of pure fiction. ^.^

Notes:  Don't expect much from this chapter. But the next one is much better I promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:  Taking for Granted

Yuki woke the next morning, his mind still groggy from lack of sleep. He had been up all night contemplating his brother's cryptic words. 

Not that he would do anything about them. He was perfectly happy with the way things were. And, if Shuichi someday _did_ decide to leave him, then what would it matter to him. If anything it would be a relief. He would finally get the peace and quiet he desired and his home would be safe from accidental destruction. Yes, it would be a definite improvement. Oh, well, no need to think of that now.

He looked at his side noticing that the bed was empty, save for himself. _Hmmm… that's odd. Did the idiot stay out all night?_ Even as this thought entered his mind, he quickly dispelled it. _He's probably sleeping soundly on the couch at this very minute. _He smiled inwardly. His small lover had some rather odd sleeping habits. But, then again, so did he.

Yawning he decided it was time to wake up and get some work done. Moving slowly from the bedroom, he decided to check the living room first. He poked his head into the room and looked around. It was empty. A small frown formed on his face. _That's odd. He's not here. Weird._

Deciding to take a closer look, Yuki stepped into the bare living room. He was getting an odd feeling. Like there was something different. What was it?

_Well, it looks a lot cleaner… _Surveying the room Yuki nodded his head approvingly. _Yes, this is much neater. The idiot must've actually cleaned up after himself for a change._ Still, that didn't explain where Shuichi was. 

Yuki glanced at his watch. 10 a.m. _Oh, he must be at work by now._ _But why hadn't he woken me up with his daily morning glomp?_

Still this little clean-up job was a rare treat. Though he'd never actually thank him. That would be putting himself out, and Yuki Eiri _never_ puts himself out for other people. So, the job well done would go un-thanked and for the most part unacknowledged.

_Well, time to start the day_. Eiri shed off his clothing and made his way to the bathroom. After a nice long shower, he wraps himself in a fluffy white towel around his waist and goes back to his bedroom. _Time to get dressed. ___

He opened the closet that he shared with Shuichi and did a double take. Shaking his head he thinks, _This cannot be happening. _Slowly he reopens his eyes and focuses on the scene in front of him. The image before him hadn't changed. Reaching out his arm to touch the now empty place that Shuichi's multitude of clothes and stage costumes normally hung. 

His eyes glazed over as sudden realization dawned.

_He's gone…___

~End Chapter 3~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ano…… Yeah this chapter was kinda short, stupid and sounds pointless but there was one (a point I mean), really! It's supposed to show that Yuki took Shu for granted. Don't worry guys cuz the next chapter is much better and already written.  I just need to type it.  Look for it sometime tomorrow! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Eve

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold Christmas 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The old time tale of scrooge, Gravi style.

Rated: PG  (may go up, not sure)

Posted: December 12, 2003

Author: TheSilentSenshi / Kirameki / Stephie P. [thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com] (yes they are all one person… me!  heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels, and this work of pure fiction. ^.^

Notes:  I'm back as promised.  That wasn't too long a wait now was it.  I'm getting this story written way faster than I had expected.  That's a good thing, though, right.  And OMG!  …O_O…Only 3 chapters and already over 31 reviews.  You like me, you really like me!  And because of that like you too. ^.^  So, now I give you what you've all been waiting for, Christmas Eve, and the first chapter with unusual or unnatural occurrences.  Yay!  Actually this chapter didn't exist until the last minute it popped into my head and I thought, hey why not.  Sounds interesting.  Just don't ask where it came from, cause I haven't got a clue… We also get a glimpse at what's up with Shuichi.  Hope you guys like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4:  Christmas Eve

Once again Yuki awoke to an empty bed.  He supposed that somewhere along the line he had gotten accustomed to the familiar warmth of another body cuddled against his.  Oh well, it had become a habit, but habits can be broken.  It's not like he would miss it or anything.  Nope.  His life was finally back to normal, the way it had been before Hurricane Shuichi had hit his apartment…his life.  

Sighing, he got up warily, going through the normal everyday morning rituals.  Taking a shower, getting dressed, shaving, and brushing his teeth.  He skipped breakfast, a not so healthy habit, and found himself holed up in his office staring at the blank document opened on his laptop screen.  After several hours of staring mindlessly at his computer, he stood, frustrated, and shut it down.  It was a mirror of the day before_.  'Damn writer's block.'  _

He made his way to the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge.  He was about to reach for a can of beer but stopped suddenly, shutting the refrigerator door.  _'Nope.  Beer won't do.  I need something stronger.'  _He walked over to a carefully hidden cupboard that held his small collection of liquor.  He lazily read the labels.  _'Champaign…? No.  Wine…? No.  Kahlua…? __Ø_____Ø__d_    _Definitely not.  Brandy…?  That will do.'  _Grabbing the bottle he fills a small glass, and taking both with him, ambles to the living room.  

Taking a sip of his drink, he then watches it slowly swirl around in the little glass.  _Maybe I'll watch some TV.  _Clicking on the power button, he settles comfortably into the couch cushions.  _'A talk show… Sure why not…'  _A pretty and well-endowed blonde appeared on the TV screen.  _'An interview.  Might be interesting.'_

The camera changed views and focused on an all too familiar head of pink hair.  _'Damn…'_

He changed the channel.  It was another recording of the interview.  _'What the hell?!'  _He tried another station… and another… and another… and… well, you get the picture.  He went through every single channel he had at his disposal, and there were over 100.  _'Damn digital cable,' _he thought.  Giving up he pressed the power button to turn the TV set off.  Nothing happened.  _Eh..?!  What the hell?!  _Okay… now this was just creepy.  And Yuki Eiri _never_ gets creeped out…

Settling down, with no other choice, really, he began to watch the interview.

- - - - -

"Shindou-san, you're concert is tomorrow.  Are you excited?" the pretty interviewer asked.

"Of course!" Shuichi said excitedly.  "It will be sooooo great and so many fans will be there and… and… and…" he stopped when Hiro, who was standing next to him with Suguru, put a hand on his shoulder.  He smiled at the interviewer.  

"Suffice it to say, he's excited.  Very excited.  As we all are."  Suguru gave a small nod of his head.

The interviewer spoke again.  " I hear you're planning to give all of the proceeds to charity."

- - - - -

Yuki snorted.  _'Typical.'  _It was just like Shuichi to do something like that.  _'Shuichi's heart is too damn big for his own good.'_

- - - - -

"Yes," was the reply, "We will be distributing it to various charity organizations."  

"How noble," said the interviewer.  Shuichi's cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink at this praise.

"Oh, it's no big deal really."  He continues, "We don't really need it, but there are so many people out there who need it way more than we do.  It's the least we can do at this time of year."

- - - - -

Yuki was surprised at how composed and almost mature his lover…er, _former_ lover, was.  Rarely did he see this side of Shuichi.  The face he showed and saved especially for his many adoring fans.  For some reason Yuki felt disappointed, and perhaps a little left out, but quickly stifled the bothersome emotion.    

- - - - -

"But it is Christmas… don't you have anyone special you would rather share it with?" the interviewer questioned.

Shuichi's eyes dulled and a look of sadness settled over his features.  Hiro was about to say something but Shuichi stopped him.  The dejected look was suddenly replaced with his normal bright smile.  

"My fans are very important to me and I am honored that they would wish to come on Christmas day to hear me sing.  Yes, there is someone I wish would come… but…" He trailed off his smile wavering.

The interviewer tried to lighten the situation, feeling a bit sorry for the poor young singer.  "But who in their right mind would refuse you, Shindou-san?"  She asked in all seriousness.  He was just too cute, how could anyone say no to him?

- - - - -

Yuki felt a pang od some unfamiliar emotion swell in his chest.  Was it…guilt?  But Yuki Eiri _never_ feels guilty… It just wasn't in his nature.

- - - - -

"I'm afraid there is one person who would." Shuichi says sadly.

"But there is still hope.  I mean it _is_ Christmas, after all.  Perhaps your wish will be granted." The woman soothed.

"Yeah," Shuichi answered hopeful, yet also somewhat unconvinced.  "There is always hope."

"Well, I, and I'm sure all of your fans, disappointed as they may be…" * wink * "…will be cheering for you."

"Yeah, thanks.  That'd be great." Shuichi said his smile back in place.

Turning to the camera the woman states, "Well, that's it for today.  Merry Christmas.  Now lets give a hand for Bad Luck, whose concert will begin at 6:00 tomorrow evening.  And now, they have so kindly agreed to play a song for us.  "

With that a spotlight was directed at a set of instruments situated in front of a massive glittering Christmas tree.  The three band members positioned themselves.  As the music began to play, Shuichi lost himself in the song.  His voice and movements full of a passion that was, nearly, unrivaled.  

- - - - -

Yuki watched, his eyes never leaving the screen.  He found himself wishing that Shuichi's passion was for him alone, rather than also gifted to the millions of fans he had accumulated.  But, of course, Yuki Eiri _never_ made wishes…

Finally able to turn off the TV he did so gladly, immediately relieved.  _ 'What the hell had happened back there, anyway?' _he found himself thinking.  _'Che, whatever… it's over now, thank god.'_

But, of course, unbeknownst to the unsuspecting novelist, it was far from over.  On the contrary, it was only just beginning…

~End Chapter 4~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woohoo!  Another chapter finished.  You guys enjoy?  I have all of the spirits for the most part figured out but don't stop sending suggestions!  I appreciate them and they get me thinking.  So bombard me with some more of your awesome ideas!  Some things I need help with:  Conversations and scenarios for Christmas present.  Mainly what's going on at Yuki's house and Shuichi who will be spending Christmas eve with Hiro.  ^.~  Yuki will pop into their conversations, esp. Shu's, but first I want to somehow make Yuki insanely jealous first.  ^.~  Any ideas.  This story should have at least 5 more chapters.  One for each ghost plus the end.  At least, that's the plan for now…  Oh and yeah, that'll prolly be the only appearance Suguru makes until the concert chapter…  Sorry, guys, but I don't know how I'd fit him in elsewhere.

Kay, that's it for now.  The next chapt should be up soon, seeing as I only have one week left of school (I am so not ready).

Oh and those waiting for my other story's update, it won't be for a while.  I'd like to try and finish this before the holidays are over... hopefully.  So I'll be concentrating strictly on this fic for awhile.  Don't worry, Aizawa will be back after new years, maybe sooner.  Hmmm… I wonder if I can fit him in this fic somewhere…  That'd be interesting, ne?  He's such a fun character to write… and torture… Ø_Ød

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  There was a really good response that makes me actually want to finish this story.  An overwhelming amount of you supported the warped crush theory so I will continue on that vein… 

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**Answers to frequently asked questions**:  This fic WILL have a happy ending.  Sure I love angst, but I like happy endings better.  It makes all the angst seem worth it.  Besides, Yuki's one of my fave characters, I can't have him suffer _too _much.  

**Chapter 2 reviews:**

**bakayaro onna**: OMG!  Glomp your husband for me!  I am so using that (or at least will try to)!  I was cracking up when I read it, and that wasn't good since I was in my school's computer lab.  Seriously I love you lots!  Also thank's for telling me how to spell Bob's name.  Been ages since I saw or read the original.  

**Fallen Iceangel & Briefs Hikaru:  **K will be making an appearance, but I won't say when.  ^.~  Gotta leave some surprises, ne?

**HikariCHang:  **I agree.  Angst is fun.  ^_^

**Flamedancer33**:  That was an amusing review!  I'm glad you liked the story.

**Mirai aria**:  Yeah me too.  Tatsuha acts immature a lot of the time but he can switch to be really serious at others.  I swear, I think all of the Gravi characters have split personalities… or most of them anyway.  Thanks for the great suggestions.  Never pictured Ryuichi as future ghost but it poses some interesting aspects.

**Solarah**:  I'm glad you like my Yuki.  I was worried at first since he's a kinda difficult character to write, but then I started to get into it.  I prefer warmer Yuki, but for the stories purposes I don't have a choice.  Eh…. But wait a sec… Yuki is mine! [Shuichi appears]  NO!!!!! YUKI IS MINE!!!!!!!!]  Umm… okay… * sidles away from a scary blazing Shuichi. * 

**Chapter 3 reviews**:

**Fallen Iceangel:  **Yeah, he was slow on the uptake, but it amused me writing him that way.  I couldn't help myself.  Your review cracked me up ^.^

**HikariChang:  **Don't worry.  He will.  ^.^

**Solarah**:  Hee hee.  Your reviews are hilarious.  

**Everyone Else**:  Thanks so much for the support!  I love you guys.  Without you this chapter would've taken months to get up ^.^  Hope you enjoyed it!  *glomp*


	5. Chapter 5: The First Spirit Warning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold Christmas 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The old time tale of scrooge, Gravi style.

Rated: PG  (may go up, not sure)

Posted: December 19, 2003

Author: TheSilentSenshi / Kirameki / Stephie P. [thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com] (yes they are all one person… me!  heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels, and this work of pure fiction. ^.^

Notes:  Umm you guys still there…?  Yes?  Good good.  So you haven't given up on me yet.

Hi nice people reading my story.  Sorry it took so much longer than expected to get this out.  *ducks the sudden barrage of pockey sticks*  I'm really really sorry.  For all of my stuttering apologies and weak excuses see the bottom.  And I know the holiday's are over, but I don't wanna just leave this fic hanging.

Well, it's the 5th chapter.  And if your reading this far into the story, I'm assuming (and hoping) that you like it.  Especially if you've waited this long just to read it.  What you've all really been waiting for: The spirits!   

I hope I got Yuki's reaction to it believable enough.  He's such a difficult character.  *pokes Yuki in the ribs* [Yuki] Eh what'd I do? [Stephie] You wear a stupid mask and never reveal your thoughts to anyone! [Yuki] What? But I can't help it. That's how I was written! [Stephie] Shut up!

Okay, I feel better now.  Anyways, enjoy.  And a very very belated Merry Christmas!  Oh and forgive any stupid typos/errors.  I haven't really beta'd it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5:  The First Spirit ~ Warning

~ A Few Hours Later ~  
  
Yuki was back in his study trying desperately, yet still unable to write. Well, to write anything of any consequence, that is. His mind kept wandering back to what had happened that afternoon. It was just so weird. What had happened to his tv?  After that interview, it had gone back to normal.  _'It was almost like… as if…'_ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  

_'Whatever_._'_  He took out his cigarettes and lighter.  There were very few left at this point.  _'Shit, they had better last me through the night,'_ he thought vehemently, knowing full well that they wouldn't.  But, he had little choice, since everywhere would be closed.  After all, it was Christmas Eve.  _'Stupid holiday.'_ He grumbled, returning to blankly staring at the empty document displayed on his laptop screen.  

_'Aww, screw this.'_  He thinks, shoving away from the desk with unnecessary fervor.  _'I need another drink.'_

With that he returned to the living room where he had left the glass and now half empty liquor bottle.  He looks at the bottle idly.  _'Now, when the hell did I drink all of that.' _He shrugs, pours another glass and sits back on the comfortable black couch.  He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, which really wasn't by choice, since when his mind wandered it would inevitably alight on a certain pink haired individual.

_'He's gone, and it's a good thing,'_ his mind repeated like a mantra. _'No more noisy interruptions when I'm working,' _he of course, conveniently ignored the fact that he hadn't been able to work at all since Shuichi disappeared.  _'No more early morning wake up calls or incessant chatter.  No more blaring music or blinding migraines.  Yes, my old life has returned, and it's a good thing indeed.'_

"Do you really believe that, Eiri-san?" says a voice, suddenly disturbing the peaceful silence., disrupting Yuki from his thoughts.  It was an eerily familiar, yet distant, voice.  He slowly opened his eyes.

"Tohma?" Yuki said questioningly.  Now, Tohma was known for his sudden, unexpected and almost magical appearances, but this was just ridiculous.  There stood his brother-in-law and friend in his trademark black hat and flambouyant coat, and doning what looked to be shackles and chains.  Thin, delicate, yet unwielding silver chains were interwoven loosely about his petite form.

'_Musicians,'_ Yuki thought. _'I'll never understand what it is with them and their wardrobes.  Must be some kind of a new style.'_

"Well, yes, and no." Tohma replied softly.  Yuki took another sip of his brandy and stared expectantly at Tohma, waiting for elaboration.  "You see… I am a spirit."  At this statement Yuki spewed the liquid from his mouth and nearly dropped his rapidly dwindling cigarette.

"W-What did you just say?!" Yuki asked nearly shouting the question.

"I said that I am a spirit.  I have taken on a form you are familiar with so you would be more inclined to listen to the words I speak.  Therefore I am Tohma, yet at the same time, I am not."  Tohma stated matter-of-factly.  Yuki looked at him skeptically.  Deciding to take a closer look at this 'Tohma' standing before him, he raked his gaze unhurriedly over the so-called spirit.  He suddenly noticed something he had previously overlooked.  Tohma was see-through.  It was barely noticeable at a first glance.  The spirit seemed to shimmer and at times almost cloud over.

Turning from the spirit, Yuki looked down at his nearly empty glass.  _'I think I've had too much to drink.  I'm beginning to hallucinate.  Yes, that's what this is.  It's not real.  It's a figment of my  imagination.  No way this could be real.'_

"But it is." Said Tohma.  "It is very real."

"It can't be." Yuki denied, shaking his head desperately.  "_This_ can't be real.  _You_ can't be real,"

At this Tohma seemed to grow, looming over Yuki menacingly.  This would have been frightening, but, of course, Yuki Eiri never gets frightened.

"I am very real Yuki Eiri.  And you _will_ listen to what I have to say, or there is no hope for you."

Yuki laughed bitterly.  "_Hope? _HA! There is no such thing as 'hope'." 

Tohma just stared at Yuki sadly and whispered, "There is always hope Eiri-san.  And I must help you see it."

Yuki just snorted in response.

"Heed my words, Eiri-san." The spirit intoned. "These chains that bind my soul were self-imposed.  I lived willingly, a life without love, and now these chains lock me to this world.  I can't move on into the afterlife.  I cannot find piece.  I must continue on forever a desolate and lonely existence.  Worse in death than it ever was in life."  

Yuki just stared, his golden eyes unblinking.  "And…" he said slowly, "What do you want me to do about it."

"There is nothing you _can_ do for me." Tohma said calmly.

"Then why…?" Yuki asked confused.

"Why am I here? Because it may be too late for me, but it's not too late for you."

"Not too late!?" Yuki said with a sharp bark of laughter. "What would you know?! If you really are some stupid spirit, then what could you possibly know about me?!"

"I know everything," the spirit said quietly. " For we are very much the same."

"The same? Yeah, right, except for the small fact that I'm _not_ dead." Yuki said chuckling.

Tohma didn't even flinch at his harsh words.  "You are right," he said slowly. "You _are_ still alive.  The fundamental difference between us is not life and death, rather, it's that you have a chance to be saved from the very fate that I am forever trapped in.  Do not make the same mistake that I did."

"Hn…" Yuki considers the spirit's words. "And what if I refuse?"

"You have no other option, Eiri-san."  Tohma said seriously.  

"No option, eh?  And just how do you propose to change my answer?" Yuki asked skeptically.

"This very evening, whence the clock strikes twelve, you shall be visited by three ghosts.  Spirits like myself, disguised in familiar forms.  They will show you the path that must be taken."

"What if I choose a different path?" 

"Then you will be lost forever," the spirit said sadly.  "Now I must be going, for the hour draws near.  Remember the words I have spoken and heed my advice.  Do not choose the path that I did."

And with those last words, the spirit suddenly vanished, leaving behind a very shocked Yuki.  Quickly recovering himself, he puts the glass of brandy down and studies it quizzically.

_'I definitely need to lay off the liquor.'_

~End Chapter 5~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So so so sorry for taking so long to post this.  It's actually been written for quite a while, but life(and the holidays), as always, got in the way.  Someone said they'd type it for me, and never did.  Then when I actually had a few extra minutes to type it up, I would find I'd misplaced the notebook it was written in.  Now I'm back in school with even _less_ time for fun stuff.  I swear, this semester is drowning me!  I haven't even been able to keep up with the stories I was following by other authors let alone my own.  So this fic is officially on a temporary hiatus.  I promise I will finish it, but in order to do it justice, I really need to reread the manga and rewatch the series.  I just don't have time to do that right now.  Feel free to poke and prode me if it goes too long, but, please be gentle.  I bruise easily.  |^_^|  I refuse to give this idea up completely, though, so don't worry.  It will eventually get written.

I also have a Lord of the Rings fic series running through my head and so I have to give my attention to that before it drives me crazy.  |^_^|  So if you like LotR, Elves, or the lovable hobbit Sam please check it out and leave a review.  I don't usually plug, but no one has reviewed it yet, so I'm sad.  |-_-;|  I hope you will forgive me, and not give up on the story.  |^_^|

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  There was a really good response that makes me actually want to finish this story.  An overwhelming amount of you supported the warped crush theory so I will continue on that vein… 

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

I don't have much time for replies now, but here's a few anyway.

**person**:  Definitely.  As for when… I don't know.

**Flamedancer33**: I am *very* flattered. Thanks for reviewing. |^_^| 

**t.A.M.a-Aki-KaeRi**:  There should be 4 or 5 more chapters after this, when I get a chance to actually write them…

**mirai aria**: Definitely some good ideas, there.  Your really great, you know that XD  You give great inspiration.  Oh and my belated Christmas gift to you, A chained up Tohma.  Heh heh.  After you suggested that, I just couldn't help myself.

**bakayaro onna**: That makes me even happier to know the original was so special to you and yet you still enjoy my take off of it.  |^_^|

**Pato San**: Then I'm honored that you liked it enough to review. Thank you.

**Fallen Iceangel**: Your reviews are so amusing.  |^_^|

**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box, HikariChang, & any I missed**: Thanks for following the story constantly thus far.

**Everyone Else**:  Thanks so much for the support!  I love you guys.  Without you this chapter would've taken months to get up ^.^  Hope you enjoyed it!  *glomp*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
